


Love is Blind, But Heartbreak is Deafening

by NEStar



Category: Covert Affairs, Jake 2.0
Genre: Amnesia, Gen, Technolgy is a bitch, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NEStar/pseuds/NEStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diane hated the days when she had to visit the CIA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Blind, But Heartbreak is Deafening

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a crossover challenge at the LiveJournal Spy_Land comm.

Diane hated the days when she had to visit the CIA.

 

 

Everything had seemed fine after the upgrade. Jake's sight had returned and for two months all of the tests came back with flying colors.

 

Then during a mission the target set off a jury-rigged EMP and the nanites went crazy.

 

Jake had been in a coma for three days, and when he finally woke up the blindness had returned and his memory was a hack job.

 

He remembered his tech skills; he vaguely remembered some of the ops and he remembered spending time at Fort McLelland. Lou pulled some strings and was given authorization for a cover story of a CIA black ops agent who had been injured.

 

With that Auggie Anderson was born and Jake Foley died, along with any hope, misplaced as it may be, that Diane held for there ever being a “them”.

 

The only contact she had with Jake was these monthly check ups at CIA headquarters.

 

Check ups where they talked, but never flirted; where they touched, but never connected; where she saw the man she loved, but he never saw her.

 

 

Diane hated the days when she had to visit the CIA.

 

 

 


End file.
